The Consequences of Your Choices
by brandygirldc
Summary: The choices people make have consequences both good and bad. Take this journey with Blaine, Kurt, and their family and friends as they learn this fact and have to deal with the consequences of their choices. This story begins at the Break Up but changes quickly after that.
1. Chapter 1 Telling the Truth

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 1 – Telling the Truth

Blaine quietly walks to the entrance of Kurt's and Rachel's Bushwick loft. He's holding his overnight bag and an enormous bouquet of red roses. He stands motionless as he stares at the large metal door because he is carrying a heavy heart in his chest and it is making it very hard for Blaine to move. He's wishes he could go back in time and make a different choice. He wishes he wasn't even here, even though it's the place where he wants to be so badly. He closes his eyes tightly as he tries to stop the tears from falling. He knows that once he knocks on this sliding door he will be face to face with his boyfriend, the love of his life. Blaine knows that he is the person who is supposed to take care of Kurt and his heart, but instead he will be the person responsible for shattering Kurt's heart into a million pieces. He is going to be responsible for the severe pain Kurt is going to experience because he screwed up royally. He made a wrong choice and will now have to face the consequences of his actions. He can only pray that Kurt will understand and be able to forgive him. Blaine wipes his eyes dry then takes a deep breath. He knocks on the door which starts the ball rolling that will probably end his relationship with Kurt.

"Come on Finn. It'll be fun. You can even sing." Kurt explains as he tries to convince Finn to join him and Rachel at the NYADA night spot named Callbacks. While waiting for Finn's answered Kurt is startled when he hears three knocks on their door. "Finn, just go get ready while I answer the door." Kurt tells Finn as he looks through the peep hole and sees only red roses. He unlocks the door and slides it open and sees in front of him a person holding this huge bouquet of red roses. The person moves the roses to the side and yells "Surprise!" Kurt shouts in a high pitched voice, "Blaine!" He quickly hugs him and says. "I can't believe you are here. I wasn't expecting to see you for two more weeks, though I am not complaining." Kurt accepts the roses and kisses Blaine on his lips before letting Blaine enter the loft. After greeting Finn and Rachel the four friends sit down and catch up on each other's latest news. An hour later all four friends excitedly head out to Callbacks for an evening together in New York. Blaine decides that he will talk to Kurt later when they are by themselves, but for right now he is going to enjoy this evening with Kurt.

It is loud at Callbacks as the four friends find some seats close to the piano. Rachel introduces Finn to a classmate named Brody. Rachel and Brody decide to sing a duet while Finn listens intently. Kurt is sitting on a tall bar chair next to Blaine. He is so excited that he and Blaine are in New York together that he can't stop smiling. "We're in New York together Blaine. This is what our future is going to be like when you finally move to New York after you graduate next year." Kurt says as he is imagines their future together. Blaine listens to Kurt and his heart aches and unfortunately it shows on his face. "Are you okay Blaine? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Kurt asks in a concerned voice. Blaine realizes that he is not covering up his true feelings very well so he quickly comes up with a reasonable excuse. "No, I'm fine Kurt. I'm just a little tired from the flight. I was stuck in the middle of the seats because I bought the ticket so late." Kurt gently rubs Blaine's back trying to make him feel better as he says. "I'm really glad you are here Blaine." Rachel and Brody finish their duet and return to the group accepting everyone's praise. They tell Kurt he should go sing because it was so much fun but he declines not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his fellow NYADA students. Blaine on the other hand thinks that it is a wonderful suggestion. He heads to the piano because he knows this may be the final song he ever sings to Kurt. Blaine decides to sing the first song he ever sang to Kurt. He was going to sing Teenage Dream. He saw Kurt's beautiful face looking at him with love and pride so he smiles back at Kurt. Blaine introduces himself and explains that this song is dedicated to the love of his life, Kurt. Blaine presses down on the keys of the piano, beginning their song.

Blaine begins singing and suddenly Callbacks becomes silent. All the patrons are listening to this stranger sing his love for Kurt. Finn senses that something is wrong though and glances at Kurt to see if he notices. The emotions Blaine is living with are boiling to the surface. They are getting stronger and harder to control as Blaine sings to his love, because on the inside his heart is breaking apart because of his choices. His eyes are tearing up and soon they start to fall. His voice begins to crack and his face turns red. Blaine watches in pain as Kurt's smile drops and disappears from his face. Kurt's face now shows concern, doubt, and worry. Blaine continues playing and he pounds the keys loudly. He starts rushing the lyrics a little now as he's trying to get through this song, needing to finish it before he loses it completely. All the while he is staring at Kurt and watches as a tear falls down his face. Blaine hits the last note and holds it for a while and the patrons applaud loudly. Blaine simply lowers his head as his tears fall.

The four friends leave Callbacks, not sure of what is about to happen in their lives. They walk to a park for some fresh air since all four are confused. Finn and Rachel are walking about 50 feet in front of Kurt and Blaine. Finn had noticed a spark between Rachel and Brody when they sang their duet. He is unsure of Rachel's connection to Brody and is feeling uncomfortable in New York like he doesn't belong here. He needs to talk to Rachel. Finn begins to share his thoughts with Rachel and finds out that Brody and Rachel had indeed kissed. Finn tells Rachel that he doesn't fit in New York. They both realize that they have a problem they need to face. Kurt and Blaine are walking slowly and getting further and further behind Finn and Rachel. Kurt has been waiting for Blaine to say something and explain what is going on but he doesn't. Kurt finally speaks. "Are you okay? You have been acting strange ever since you got here." Blaine realizes this is it. This is the moment when Klaine's world is going to start spinning out of control. They stop walking and Blaine looks at Kurt and finally says. "I've been with someone." Kurt is in shock and asks. "Was it Sebastian?" Blaine tells him, "No, it wasn't Sebastian." Kurt wants to know who and Blaine tells him. "It doesn't matter who it was because Kurt, it was just a hookup and it didn't mean anything to me. I needed you and you weren't there. I was lonely Kurt." Blaine tries to explain but Kurt doesn't buy the excuse. He announces, "I was lonely too and I have had temptations, but I never acted on them because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful." With tears streaming down his face Kurt quickly walks away from Blaine, his heart shattered and feeling a hurt that is indescribable. He can't believe what Blaine has just told him. His Blaine would never do that to him. Blaine watches Kurt run from him. Blaine stands in place wondering what to do and he quickly decides. He can't let it end like this. He needs to make Kurt understand that he made a mistake and that he loves him and only him with all his heart. He chases after Kurt wondering if he will ever be able to clean up this mess he made. Blaine continues to follow Kurt through the park, watching him closely making sure he is safe. Kurt eventually heads back to the loft exhausted, both physically and mentally. Blaine decides he needs to give Kurt some time alone at the loft so he can get control of his emotions. Maybe then they can sit down and have a serious heartfelt conversation and find a way to get past this situation. Blaine finds himself staring at the loft door again. This time instead of knocking on the door he lets his back slide down the opposite wall in front of the door. He pulls his knees up as he wraps his arms around his legs. He places his head on his knees and cries openly as he finally begins to feel the full weight of consequences from his choices, as it lands solidly upon his shoulders. As he begins to take responsibility for his actions he also contemplates what he needs to do to get Kurt to forgive him. He knows one thing for sure he will do whatever it takes to have a future and a life with Kurt because a life without Kurt is not an option.


	2. Chapter 2 Kurt's Reaction

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 2 – Kurt's Reaction

Blaine has been sitting outside the loft for an hour now so he finally decides to stand up because he is stiff. He stretches his aching muscles and brushes the dust off his shirt and pants. He takes a deep breath and gathers the courage he needs to knock on the door and hopeful have a conversation about the evenings events with Kurt.

Kurt has been lying on his bed staring at the ceiling since he got back to the loft. His brain is trying to understand and figure out why Blaine would break his heart like this. Why wouldn't he talk to me if he was having a problem? We skype and talk almost every day. He should have said something. Wasn't Blaine the one who always said to talk to him if I had a problem? Maybe he never loved me and this was all a game for Blaine. Kurt's hurt was beginning to turning into anger. He had never felt this much anger towards any other person and he never thought he would ever feel this way towards Blaine. Right now all Kurt's wants to do is fall sleep because he is exhausted and his eyes hurt from all the tears he has shed. He simply wants this day to end, actually to have never happened. Kurt closes his eyes hoping tomorrow he will be able to think straight and see things in a different light. Unfortunately, before he can fall asleep he opens his eyes quickly because he hears three knocks against the door followed by a familiar voice. "Kurt, it's Blaine can we talk." Blaine is outside the loft. "I can't deal with him now." Kurt thinks. For a few seconds Kurt ponders what he wants to do, what he should do, but Kurt is not thinking correctly. Kurt's anger is in control of his emotions and him. Kurt makes a choice and heads to the door. On the floor next to the door he sees Blaine's overnight bag. It is still where Blaine set it when he arrived earlier. Kurt unlocks the door and slides it open. He looks sternly at Blaine and he holds up his right hand with his index finger pointing straight up sending the message to Blaine to just wait a minute.

Kurt takes a deep breath and begins to talk, telling Blaine the following. "You mister have already spoken and you've made your choices or should I say bed, so you are going to have to lay in it. All you are going to do right now is listen to me. It's my turn to talk. Blaine, I am so mad at you, hurt by you and disappointed in you Blaine. There are no words that I can use to describe how I feel right now. There is no reason for cheating on me that I will accept so we are done. I can't believe you did this to me, to us. The Blaine I love would have never done this. You are not the person I love with all my heart anymore." Kurt yells at Blaine as tears are running down both of their faces. Kurt bends down and grabs Blaine's overnight bag and throws it towards Blaine. "You are no longer welcome in my home. I want you to leave and never come back. We are finished and no longer friends. I hope over time to never think about you because I deserve better than you. The ironic part about this Blaine is you were the one who taught me that. You showed me that I am worth being loved, appreciated, and respected and to never accept anything less or let anyone mistreat me. So get out of my face Blaine, don't try to contact me, and I hope you have a miserable life. Oh, one more thing, I told you once that I would never so goodbye to you. Well Blaine Devon Anderson this is your goodbye, a final goodbye because I hope to never see you again." Kurt slams the door closed, ending this chapter of his life he thinks.

Blaine drops to the floor trying to absorb the words Kurt just said to him. He stays there on the floor trying to figure out his options when Rachel and Finn walk down the hall. Rachel quickly runs over to Blaine to see if he is alright. Blaine explains that Kurt has broken up with him because he was unfaithful and told him to leave. "Blaine, let me talk to Kurt because you can't leave tonight because it is late and too dangerous out there." Blaine whispers, "Okay," as he shakes his head up and down. As Rachel starts to stand the door slides open quickly and Kurt appears with the bouquet of red roses in his hands that Blaine had given him. "I don't want these either. I can't be bought off that easy Blaine." Kurt yells as he throws the roses at Blaine and returns inside the loft. The roses hit Blaine in the face and Blaine winces as the thorns scratch his face causing his face to start bleeding. Rachel finds some tissue in her purse and hands them to Blaine to help stop the bleeding. "Stay here Blaine while I go and try to talk some sense into Kurt. Come on Finn, I might need your help." Rachel and Finn enter the loft and slide the door closed so they can talk to Kurt without Blaine hearing.

After being pulled off his bed by Rachel and Finn, Kurt enters the living room shouting "I don't want to see him Rachel. He doesn't deserve any favors from us." Rachel tries to calm Kurt by saying. "Kurt, I know you are upset and angry with Blaine and I am too. You have every right to be furious with him, I get it. Kurt, we can't just leave him out in the hall all night." Kurt disagrees loudly talking towards the door so Blaine will hear him. "He belongs out on the curb. That is where trash is supposed to be. Besides Rachel, I don't want him in my home and this is my loft." Rachel looks at Kurt with sympathy but says. "I know you are upset Kurt but it is after midnight and it is not safe for anyone to be wandering around this neighborhood at this time of night. Besides, this is my loft too Kurt and he is a friend. Yes, he did something stupid I agree but he doesn't have anywhere to go and you are not the kind of person who would turn your back on someone you know who needs a place to stay. Listen, he can sleep on the couch for now and then in the morning I will make sure he is headed to the airport before you get up. You won't even have to see him if you don't want to." Kurt puts his head down and just sobs loudly. He sobs because of a broken heart and exhaustion. Rachel and Finn move to sit on either side of him on the couch and hold him close, telling him they are there for him. Kurt finally stops crying. He takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, he can sleep on the couch but I am going to be in my room."

Blaine was waiting out in the hall waiting outside the loft. He heard Kurt call him trash and it hurt Blaine's feelings badly but he thought he deserved it because of what he had done to Kurt. Blaine decides he needs to leave and abide by Kurt's wishes. He figured it's the least he could do. He decides to either ride the subway for the night or grab a taxi and go wait in the airport until he can get on a flight back to Lima. Before he leaves though, he opens his bag and takes out a notebook and a pencil. He decides to writes a letter to Kurt, a goodbye letter to Kurt. This letter will be his final opportunity to share his thoughts with Kurt because after tonight he will probably never see Kurt again.

Blaine writes his letter to Kurt expressing his thoughts that he never got a chance to tell him. As tears run down Blaine's face and onto the paper he hears Kurt sobbing because of his broken heart, the heart that Blaine broke. Blaine folds the letter in half and writes "For Kurt" on top of it, then seals it with a kiss. He places it in front of the door and then he gently sets a single red rose on top of it. He hopes Kurt will read the letter and maybe one day will find it in his heart to forgive him. Blaine turns around and picks up his bag and the rest of the red rose bouquet. He heads down the hall knowing his life has changed forever.

Rachel and Finn get Kurt settled in his bed and pull the curtain shut. Rachel goes to the door and pulls it open so Blaine can come in. "Blaine, I sorry it took so long but Kurt agreed to let you sleep on the couch, Blaine, Blaine?" Rachel sees an empty hall, with no sign of Blaine. "Blaine, where are you? Where did you go?" She asks before looking down and seeing a paper that says, "To Kurt" on it and a single red rose. She picks them up and whispers, "Oh Blaine, be safe my friend and have a good life." She closes the door and turns the locks before placing the letter and single rose on the kitchen table. She will make sure Kurt gets them in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 It's My Fault

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 3 – It's My Fault

Kurt started to stir in his bed as the sun came shining through the window. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. He was about to get up and get his day going when he remembered the events of last night. He remembered all the pain and hurt from having his heart broken. It came rushing back into his heart like a sledge hammer and he collapses back into his bed. He covers himself up with his blankets and starts asking him some questions. "Why did Blaine cheat on me? Had I been a bad boyfriend? Why didn't he talk to me? Do I really hate Blaine? Do I really want him out of my life?" As these and other questions continue to pop into his head he realizes that he needs some answers, the answers that only Blaine could provide. He did need to talk to Blaine and get all his questions answered before he makes a decision about his future. He needs some answers so he can move forward in some logical fashion. A good night sleep and some time have allowed Kurt to get a grip on this situation and to take some control over his spinning life compared to last night. Kurt remembered that Rachel was going to make Blaine sleep on the couch. He is glad she did now but won't tell Rachel that. She was going to send him to the airport early so I wouldn't have to see him, but maybe he is still here Kurt thought to himself. Kurt looked at his clock again and it was now 10:30. He definitely needs to get up as he has to go to the bathroom and his stomach is starting to growl.

Kurt opened the curtain and walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel and Finn sitting at the table talking about their relationship. Kurt glances over to the couch and saw no one there and his heart sank a bit. He walks into the bathroom after sharing morning greetings with the two. When he came back out Rachel had already poured him a cup of coffee and motioned for him to sit down at the table. "How are you feeling this morning Kurt?" Rachel asks as she passes Kurt a bagel. "I still hurt Rachel, my hearts be smashed into pieces and it hurts so badly. I don't know how he could cheat on me, how could he do this to us. At least I am not exhausted and I can think a little clearer this morning compared to last night. I see you kept your word and sent Blaine off before I got up." Rachel set her glass of juice down and informed Kurt. "I didn't need to send him anywhere Kurt because last night when I went to get him from the hall he wasn't there. He was gone and I haven't heard from him. I did find this outside though." She shows Kurt the letter and red rose then hands them to him. Before Kurt can say or do anything his phone starts to ring. It's Burt's ringtone so he answers it immediately.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing this morning? Dad, calm down," Kurt's face shows concern as he shouts to his father. "I'm fine, I promise. Why do you think that I wouldn't be fine? Yes Finn and Rachel are here. Alright I'll put you on speaker phone, just a second. Okay Dad, we are all listening." Burt begins to explain. "The reason I asked if you were alright Kurt is because Pam Anderson, Blaine's Mom called me asking if you were okay because she said Blaine is in New York visiting you and they had just received a phone call from Mount Sinai Hospital telling them that Blaine was in their hospital." Kurt shouts at his Father. "He is where?" Burt repeats, "according to his Mom he is at Mount Sinai Hospital and is in serious condition. What happened to him Kurt? Why didn't you know about this if he is staying with you?" A shocked Kurt says, "Dad, I need to get to the hospital and check on Blaine. I will explain everything when I call you back to let you know about Blaine." Kurt says goodbye to his Dad then quickly gets dressed. The three head downstairs to find a cab that will take them to Mount Sinai Hospital.

Rachel yells at a cab and it screeches to a stop. The three quickly jump in with Rachel first followed by Kurt and finally Finn. Rachel tells the driver their destination and then they are off. Rachel looks at Kurt who is staring straight away shocked and confused by the news he just heard. She rubs his back as she says. "Kurt, he is going to be fine. He's at the hospital getting the medical attention he needs." Kurt just shakes his head slowly and whispers. "It's my fault. Blaine is in the hospital and it's my fault. He shouldn't have been out on the streets of Bushwick after midnight. You told me it wasn't safe, but I wouldn't listen. I kicked a 17 year old out on the streets of New York and now he's in a hospital fighting for his life. What was I thinking? How am I going to face him after this? His parents are going to hate me when they find out what I did and they aren't thrilled with me now. What if he doesn't make it Rachel? I won't be able to live with myself." Kurt puts his head in his hands not wanting to cry. "He's going to be okay Kurt." Finn says as he gently squeezes Kurt' shoulder. The cab finally arrives at the hospital and they exit the cab after paying the driver. They head towards the front desk at the hospital's entrance hoping to find out where Blaine is and get some information about him.

Finn talks to the receptionist and all she says tell him is that Blaine is on the 4th floor. They take the assigned elevator up to the 4th floor and find the nurse's station. The nurse asks if they are immediate family and Rachel tells her they are his friends and he was staying with them. "I'm sorry, but I can only release information to the immediate family. You can sit down in the waiting area until the family members come and then you can talk to them." The nurse informs them. They protest and beg for information but to no avail. Rachel, Finn, and Kurt finally walk across the hall to the waiting room. Kurt goes and stands by the floor to ceiling window and looks out at the people coming and going to the hospital while he wonders and worries about Blaine.

After waiting for a few hours and no sign of Blaine's family anywhere Kurt can't wait any longer and he heads to the nurse's station determined to get some answers this time. As he approaches the station he notices a man walking up to the nurse and they start talking. When he gets there Kurt waits silently and starts to listens in on the conversation. Kurt hears the man say, as he takes out a badge and shows it to the nurse. "I am Detective Johnson from the NYPD and I am here to see Blaine Anderson and try to get his statement about the robbery." The nurse focuses on the man not seeing Kurt and starts to tell the Detective about Blaine. "I don't think you will be able to get a statement today Detective Johnson because he is still unconscious and in serious condition. They are hoping he will regain conscious soon." The detective asks. "What are his injuries?" The nurse looks up Blaine's chart on the computer and says. "He has a probable concussion caused most likely by the deep head wound above his right eye. He has internal organ injuries to his abdomen that caused major blood loss due to the knife wound he received as well as bruises and scratches over his body. We finally got in touch with his family this morning. They live in Ohio and are on their way here. I guess he must have been visiting New York because three friends showed up earlier wanting to see him. They are waiting for his family to show up too." The Detective finishes writing down the information and asks. "Do you know how old he is?" A shaken voice whispers. "He's seventeen." The nurse and Detective turn their heads and finally notice the young man who has been standing near them during their conversation with tears in his eyes.

The elevator chimes, the door slides open, and a man and a woman rush out and look directly at the nurse's station and see Kurt standing there. "Kurt," Mrs. Anderson yells as she and her husband quickly rush to the desk. They introduce themselves to the nurse then start asking questions, wanting answers. "Where is Blaine? How is he? Can I see my son? Kurt, what happened to Blaine? How did this happen?" Kurt looks at them, frozen in time and unable to talk as he thinks. "How do I tell them their son Blaine, is in this hospital fighting to regain consciousness because of a choice that I made." Kurt is now looking at the consequences of his choices.


	4. Chapter 4 Questions Answered

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 4 –Questions Answered

The nurse sends a page for Blaine's doctor and within two minutes a middle aged man with graying temples walks to the nurse's station and introduces himself to Blaine's family. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson I am Dr. Thompson and I have been caring for Blaine since he was brought in early this morning. If you come with me I will take you to Blaine and explain his condition and what treatment he has received." As Dr. Thompson leads them to Blaine, Kurt shouts. "Mrs. Anderson, would you please come out after you see Blaine and let me know how he is. I need to know." She looks at Kurt, shakes her head yes, and says, "I will."

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Johnson." The man says to Kurt. "I am the lead Detective on the Anderson case and it seems like you know him. I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Kurt agrees and they go sit down in the waiting area. Kurt introduces the Detective to Rachel and Finn. They begin to talk and answer his questions. After explaining how they know Blaine, why he was here in New York, and the events of the previous evening, Kurt finally got up the courage to ask Detective Johnson to tell them what happened to Blaine. "I shouldn't be sharing with you anything about this case Kurt, but you seem like a good kid Kurt and I think you've been through enough so I'll tell what I know so far.

Blaine went into this small 24 hour grocery store apparently to buy food and a drink. He went to the clerk to pay and came upon this guy robbing the store. According to the clerk Blaine started yelling at the robber and tried to stop him. They start fighting and the robber's accomplice comes up beside Blaine and hits him above his right eye with the butt of his gun and Blaine falls to the floor dazed. Another person comes up to check out during the fight and sees Blaine on the floor and looks at the robbers. The perps start to panic now because their faces have been seen. So the first guy pulls out a 6 inch knife and starts walking towards the person who could identify him. Blaine sees the robber moving with the knife and he realizes what the robber is going to do so he gets up. He grabs the man's hand that's holding the knife and they struggle for control of the knife. Unfortunately, Blaine ends up getting stabbed in the abdomen. A few seconds later the police arrive because of the heads up clerk. He had hit the silent alarm button when everything started going down. We were able to arrest the robbers and charged them with quite a few counts theft and assault. They will be spending plenty of time in jail that's for sure. But, by the time we got the medics there your friend had lost a lot of blood." Kurt put his head in his hands and wept. "He's young and strong Kurt, don't give up hope. Here's my number Kurt. If I can do anything for you or you have questions I can answer give me a call." Detective Johnson says as he pats Kurt's shoulder and says. "I have some work to do so you kids take it easy and stay strong." As the Detective leaves Rachel and Finn hug Kurt with tears in everyone's eyes.

Dr. Thompson opens the door to the room where Blaine lies connected to oxygen and wires that are connected to machines that are beeping as they monitor Blaine's vital signs. Mrs. Anderson gasps as she finally sees her son lying motionless on his bed. She walks to Blaine and takes his hand in hers and sits down by his side. Mr. Anderson stands behind his wife placing his hands on her shoulders. After giving the Andersons a few minutes to adjust to the sight of their son Dr. Thompson says. "Let me explain Blaine's condition to you. When he arrived at the hospital he was unconscious. He had lost a lot of blood due to a stab wound to his abdomen and head injury. He was immediately taken into surgery to stop the bleeding from his abdomen. When we opened him up we found severe damage had been done to his stomach and intestines. Luckily, we were able to fix the damage and stop the bleeding. During surgery we also closed the head wound hoping not to leave a severe scar. Right now he is in serious but stable condition. We are waiting for him to regain consciousness to check for any brain damage. He is young and strong and I expect that he will have a complete recovery if there are no complications from surgery. Do you have any questions?" The Andersons shake their heads no. "I will leave you with your son while I check on some other patients. If you have any questions I will be on the floor this evening." Dr. Thompson says before he exits the room. "He's going to be okay." Mrs. Anderson says in a relieved voice. "Yes he is Pam, this time, but I'm tired of being called to come to a hospital to find my son beaten up and fighting for his life." Mr. Anderson whispers to his wife but in his mind he is thinking something else "This gay life style is going to be the death of my son. I have to do something to stop this craziness from continuing. I have to protect him the best way I can." Mr. Anderson decides he needs to protect his son no matter what it takes.

Kurt is sitting in the waiting room still waiting for some answers when he finally sees Mrs. Anderson walking towards him. He gets up quickly and rushes over to her and begs. "Please Mrs. Anderson please tell me how Blaine is. I have waited for hours and I need to know." Kurt begs as Rachel and Finn join him. Mrs. Anderson looks at Kurt with a soft heart as she grabs his hands and says. "Blaine is in serious condition and is hurt pretty bad with a head and stomach issues but he is stable. We are hoping he regains consciousness soon. The doctor thinks he should recover completely in a few weeks. Why don't you guys come with me and I will take you to see him. I sure he would what to see you Kurt and maybe it will help him wake up." As they walk to Blaine's room Mrs. Anderson tells Kurt about the machines Blaine is connected to and informs him that Blaine doesn't look very good and not to be shocked when he sees him. They enter the room quietly and instantly hear the noise of the machines before they see the bed, where Mr. Anderson is sitting, holding his son's hand. Kurt gasps at the sight.

Mrs. Anderson says. "Blaine, your friends are here to see you so you need to wake up. Kurt's here Blaine and I know you want to see him because I remember you begging me the other day to let you fly to New York because you had to talk to him." She motions for Kurt to move to the side of the bed. Kurt moves slowly and is finally able to see Blaine up close. He looks at Blaine's face and sees a large white bandage above his right swollen eye. He sees bruises on his face where he must have been hit by the robber. Kurt's eyes though are drawn to the two long scratches on Blaine's face. Those were not made by a fist but instead by thorns from the red roses that he had thrown at Blaine last night. Kurt gently touched the scratches as tears fell down his face. I'm sorry Blaine. I am so sorry this happened to you. It is my fault you are here. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out of the loft last night. Please wake up so we can talk." Kurt gently lays his head upon Blaine's hand and sobs.

"What did you just say? Did you just say this is your fault? Did you just say you kicked him out of your loft?" Mr. Anderson asked and with each question asked his voice got louder. Kurt lifts his head and looks at Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. "Explain to me why this is your fault, Kurt." Mr. Anderson demands with a stern voice. "Blaine told me something last night that broke my heart and I got very angry at him. So I told him to leave the loft because I didn't want to see him anymore." Kurt said as he stared at Blaine. "Let me get this straight. You got mad at Blaine so you kicked my son out of your place, in the middle of the night, in New York City, all alone not caring what could happen to him. What did Blaine say that made you kick him out of your loft?" Mr. Anderson demanded. Kurt bowed his head and said. "It doesn't matter now. Besides it's between Blaine and me." Mr. Anderson walks over to the door and opens it and says firmly to Kurt, Rachel, and Finn. "Get out! Get out of this room and don't come back. Blaine is done with you people I will make sure of it. Now get out before I call security. Kurt look shocked and doesn't want to leave but he slowly stands and the three walk out the door not noticing a pair of eyes open before closing again.


	5. Chapter 5 Blaine Awakens

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 5 – Blaine Awakens

Mr. Anderson closes the door as he looks angrily at his wife. His body language showing her that he will be determined to take care of this situation. In the room a low moan is heard followed by the word, "Mom." Blaine quietly whispers and immediately all attention and concern turns towards Blaine. "Sweetie, I'm here. Your Dad is here too. Open your eyes Blaine. You need to wake up now." Blaine slowly opens his eyes and looks at his Mother and Father. "Hey son, you have been out for a while. We came as soon as we heard that you had been hurt." Mr. Anderson tells Blaine. "I'm going to get the doctor." Mrs. Anderson says as she gets up and leaves the room to inform the hospital staff about the change in Blaine's condition. Mr. Anderson sits down next to Blaine's bed and holds his hand. "The doctor said you should be fine in a few weeks. Your Mother and I will make sure you are I promise. How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" Blaine's Father asks concerned. "My head is throbbing, my side hurts, and I'm tired. Dad, I need to ask you a very big favor. I need you to call Kurt and tell him I need to see him. Please Dad, will you do that for me. I need to talk to Kurt because I screwed up Dad. Will you do that for me Dad?" Blaine begs with the last bit of energy he has. "I'll take care of it Blaine, don't worry. You just get some rest and get better." After taking a deep breath Blaine closes his eyes feeling relieved. Mr. Anderson looks up and sees his wife. He realizes that she must have heard Blaine's request. "The doctor is on his way to check on Blaine and then we need to have a conversation." She says concerned. Dr. Thompson examines Blaine and is pleased with his vital signs and current condition. Blaine has fallen back to sleep due to the antibiotics and pain meds being administered. "He will probably be asleep until morning since he is so sensitive to prescribed medicine." Mrs. Anderson tells her husband. She suggests to her husband that they go to a nearby cafe and have something to eat before heading to their hotel room where they hope to get a good night sleep themselves.

After kissing Blaine's forehead goodnight the Anderson's start to leave when they are stopped by Detective Johnson. He wants to talk to Blaine and get his statement but he sees he won't be able to now since Blaine is sleeping. He introduces himself to the Andersons and tells them what happened to Blaine during the attempted robbery. He assures them that the men responsible are in police custody and will be charged for Blaine's assault. He leaves them his card and tells them he will come back in the morning to talk to Blaine. The Andersons continue on their way and walk by the waiting room happy they don't run into Kurt. Apparently he had been forced to go home by Rachel and Finn earlier. The Anderson's reach ground level and walk across the street to a quaint café and order a bite to eat. "I heard Blaine ask you to do him a favor concerning Kurt. What are you thinking about doing? Are you going to tell Kurt that Blaine wants to see him? I saw that look on your face when Kurt said it was his fault Blaine was hurt? I just can't believe that Kurt would do that, especially not to Blaine. I guess Blaine must have done or said something really bad, but Kurt should not have thrown him out into the streets of New York at night, no matter what Blaine did and for that I find it very difficult to forgive him." Mrs. Anderson says sharing her feelings. Mr. Anderson leans towards his wife and whispers. "As far as I am concerned I would be happy if Kurt never sees Blaine again and I am going to try to make sure that happens. I think we should take Blaine home as soon as possible, nurse him back to health. At home we are not going to talk about Kurt or mention Blaine's so called friends. I know he will be unset for a while but we'll make sure he graduates from high school and gets into a respected university and hopefully he will forget all about Kurt and this gay life style. Pam, I need you to support me on this. It is probably our last chance to help him change his ways." Mrs. Anderson ponders what to do before she answers. "I don't like the idea of misleading Blaine and lying to his friends, but I hate the fact that Blaine keeps getting hurt and landing in a hospital. So for now I will go along with this idea but I may change my mind later if I feel he is suffering too much." Their food arrives and they eat while they continue to discuss putting their plan in motion.

When Kurt gets home he calls his Dad to let him know what happened to Blaine and update him on Blaine's condition. He also explains everything that happened between Blaine and him. "I really screwed up, actually we really screwed up, but Blaine is unfortunately paying the price. Blaine's Dad is really pissed at me too. How do I fix this Dad? Mr. Anderson kicked us out of his room and I don't know when he will let me back in. I don't even know if Blaine has gained consciousness yet." It was quiet on the line until Burt answered. "Kurt, I agree that you both messed up Kurt. I am disappointed with both of you, but right now you need to focus on Blaine and his recovery. When he is better you both need to sit down and have a conversation about what happened. Do you know why he met up with this guy?" Kurt mumbles his answer. "I don't know Dad. I didn't let Blaine explain anything to me. I just ran away from him." A few minutes later Kurt ends his conversation with his Father. Feeling exhausted Kurt decides to go to bed. In the morning Kurt will go to the hospital and hopefully talk to Blaine and begin to fix this mess.

It's early in the morning and Blaine is awake because Dr. Thompson is in the room asking him questions and examining his head and abdomen wounds. The doctor is very pleased with Blaine's recovery and tells him he can start eating solid food so he can get his strength back and to start sitting up and walking around as long as he is not dizzy. The doctor leaves and thirty minutes later a food manager brings Blaine a breakfast tray with scrambled eggs, toast, and some juice. Blaine begins to nibble at his food when he hears a knock at the door. A man enters the room and walks toward Blaine's bed and says. "Blaine Anderson, I'm Detective Johnson and you look a lot better than when I met you the first time. I am handling this case and I would like to talk to you about the attempted robbery and get your statement. I have already talked to your friend Kurt and he gave me some background so I need you to tell me about what happened at the store. I understand you are a minor so we can wait for your parents if you want." The Detective shows Blaine his badge and extends his hand. Blaine puts his fork down and says. "No, I will talk to you about what happened and give you my statement." Blaine answers his questions and makes his statement about what happened. "Your version matches the security film so this case should be a lock to send those guys to jail for quite a few years. Can I also get an address and phone number where I can reach you if needed for the trial?" The Detective asks and Blaine obliges. As the Detective heads toward the door he thanks Blaine for his help and then says. "I hope you and Kurt work things out because you two seem like two stand up guys and would make a good couple." Detective Johnson leaves before Blaine can ask him some questions about Kurt.

Blaine is sleeping soundly when Mrs. Anderson walks in so she quietly sits down in the chair by his bed and whispers. "I hope we are making the right decision for you Blaine and that you will understand some day. We love you so much and only want the best for you. We hate seeing you hurt because of your life choices." Blaine eyes slowly begin to open. He looks at his Mother and smiles as he says, "Hi Mom."

Mr. Anderson is talking to the nurses and hospital staff. He informs them that from now on no one is allowed into Blaine's room except his parents. Also no information about Blaine is to be given out to anyone and threatens that if they do he will sue them. Mr. Anderson then sees the person he needs to talk to walk out of the elevator. Kurt looks up and walks quickly towards Mr. Anderson. "Mr. Anderson, how is Blaine? Has he regained consciousness? I have been very worried about him. Please tell me." Kurt begs. Mr. Anderson leads Kurt into the waiting room. They sit down on the couch and Mr. Anderson says. "Kurt, I am sorry I made you leave Blaine's room yesterday. I was angry and I know there are two sides to every story. Yes, Blaine has regained consciousness and he asked me to talk to you and tell you this. Kurt, Blaine doesn't want to talk to you or see you. He is very angry Kurt with you and your friends about what happened to him and why. He is in a lot of pain and just wants to go home and start a new life. So his Mother and I are going to abide by his wishes. You and your friends will not be allowed to see him so I suggest you go home and start your life without Blaine, just like he is going to start his life without you. Please don't make this harder on either of you Kurt. Please do as Blaine has asked. I think that is the least you can do." Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as he pleads. "Mr. Anderson please let me talk to Blaine. I need to fix this mess we are in. Blaine is my best friend, my soul mate. We can't end our relationship without talking. Please tell Blaine I need to talk to him." Mr. Anderson stands and answers. "I'm sorry Kurt, but my first concern is for Blaine. I guess you should have thought about the consequences before you tossed him out on the street." Mr. Anderson walks out of the room leaving a shocked, confused, and upset Kurt sitting all alone on the couch. Not knowing what to do Kurt stands and slowly walks to the elevator and leaves wondering if he will ever see Blaine again.

Mr. Anderson walks into Blaine's room and gives his wife a look that tells her he has talked to Kurt and now he must talk to Blaine. "How are you doing son? It sure is good to see you sitting up. Did the Doctor say when you could be discharged from here? I know we are looking forward to having you home again." Mr. Anderson says as he walks behind his wife. "I am feeling better. I hope I can leave soon, but the Doctor didn't say when. Dad, did you do that favor for me." Blaine asks hopefully. "I think I am going to go get a cup of coffee while you two talk." Mrs. Andersons says as she stands and leaves this conversation to her husband. As Mr. Anderson sits down in the chair he takes Blaine's hand in his as he says. "Blaine, I have talked to Kurt and he told me that he wants to leave things the way they are. He is happy that you are going to recover and sorry you got hurt but he doesn't want to talk to you or get back together. I am sorry son." Blaine bites his lower lip trying to not cry and places his arm over his eyes before the tears fall. "Blaine, I know this is not what you wanted to hear but maybe it is time to move on from Kurt and his friends and start down a new path with your life. Will you let your Mother and I help you son? Let us help you get your health back and then we'll help you move forward with your life. Maybe you might see your future in a different light. We can make a new plan together for your future. It will be better than the one you thought you would have with Kurt. We love you Blaine and we only want the best for you. You are our son and we don't want you to be hurt any more. So will you let us help you move forward and start new and never look back at what was or what could have been." Blaine shook his head and whispered, "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6 A New Day and a New Life

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 6 – A New Day and a New Life

The following day Blaine is very quiet as he lies in his hospital bed looking straight ahead pondering his life without Kurt. Thinking about how his life has been turned upside down because of his choices and how he deserves this pain because of hurting Kurt. His parents are sitting in chairs near the window catching up on some work when they hear a knock on the door. Blaine stares at the door hoping its Kurt, but is quickly disappointed when he sees Dr. Thompson entering the room. He examines Blaine's wounds and says. "You are looking pretty good to me Blaine and you have been up and walking around so if you feel like it I will discharge you into your parents care. I would recommend that you wait a few days before you attempt a return trip to Ohio though." Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are thrilled to hear the news. "Isn't that great news Blaine?" His Mother asks as she gently kisses his forehead. "Yes, I'm ready to leave here." Blaine remarks less than enthusiastically. "Okay then, I will go and get the paper work started while you get dressed. Good luck Blaine and stay safe." Dr. Thompson says as he rubs Blaine's knee and leaves. "What am I going to do about clothes? Do you have my duffle bag?" Blaine asks. "You don't have to worry about that Blaine because your Father and I already took care of it. We bought you everything you will need until we get you home. Some comfortable clothes are hung up in here." She says as she walks to a closet and pulls out some sweat pants, a pull over top, and a sweater. In this bag there are socks, shoes, well everything else you will need and if we forgot something I will pick it up later." Pam Anderson says happily. She is smiling broadly because she is thrilled she gets to take care of her son again like she did when he was little. Blaine carefully gets dressed and packs up his things. A nurse comes with his discharge papers and a wheel chair. The nurse goes over Blaine's care instructions and then the Anderson's leave the hospital with their son.

"Where are you going Kurt?" Rachel asked as Kurt who was walking quickly towards the door. "I'm going to the hospital and I am not leaving until I talk to Blaine. He needs to hear what I have to say and then he can decide if he wants to see me or not. I can't leave us like this." Kurt explains as he closes the door behind him and heads to the hospital. Kurt gets to the 4th floor and doesn't stop at the nurse's station to sign in. He confidently walks to Room 415 and pushes the door open, walks toward the bed and says hurriedly. "Blaine, I need to talk to you and you are going to hear me out." Kurt instantly stops in his tracks because all he sees is a bed with pure white fresh sheets that no one has slept in, machines that have been turned off and no sign of Blaine being in this room. A nurse walks in and asks. "Can I help you sir?" "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. Can you tell me where he is?" Kurt explains. "I'm sorry sir but I can't give you any information about Mr. Anderson." She looks at the disappointment on Kurt's face as he lowers his head and feels sorry for him so she says. "I guess I can tell you this. He has been discharged and is no longer a patient in this hospital." Kurt slowly sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "I missed him." Kurt sighs before asking. "Can you at least tell me this? Is he going to be alright?" The nurse sits down beside him on the bed and says. "You like him very much don't you? I can tell by your concern and the look in your eyes, so I'll tell what you want to know. Promise me though, you won't tell anyone that it was me who told you or I could lose my job. He is going to be just fine. He'll have to take it easy for a few weeks but he should have a full recovery." Kurt looked at the nurse, smiled, and said, "Thanks," before he slid off the bed and walked out the room.

Blaine had been home for a week now. He had spent most of his time lying in bed or watching movies that he didn't really see because his heart and mind were always focused somewhere else on someone else. He hasn't talked to any of his McKinley friends since they are in school and he still hasn't replaced his cell phone that was broken. He decided it was time to free himself from his self imposed house arrest and head back to McKinley on Monday. He would tell his parents tonight at dinner but until then he would search through his closet and decide what to wear on Monday. While looking at pants in his closet he hears his Dad call him from downstairs. Blaine stops what he was doing and goes downstairs to find out what his Dad wants. Blaine walks into the study and senses that something is up. "Dad, you wanted to see me?" Blaine asks as he sees his Dad motioning for him to sit down on the couch. "Blaine, it's time you get out of this house and start back to school. I know you are going through a rough patch right now but you need to go back to school so you can graduate in a few months and get into a good university." Mr. Anderson tells Blaine. "I was going to tell you tonight at dinner that I was planning to go back to McKinley on Monday." Blaine told his Dad. "I don't think you should go back to McKinley Blaine. McKinley is filled with memories of Kurt and truth be told. You only went to McKinley because Kurt was going there and he wanted you to transfer. I have been looking into private schools for you to finish your senior year. Your Mother and I think this school would suit you well. It's called Ann Arbor Academy and it's located in Michigan. Going there will let you start over fresh and not be influenced or held back by memories of the past. Besides, your friends at McKinley are really Kurt's friends and they haven't even called you to see how you are doing or come over to see you." Blaine's Father explains. After a few seconds Blaine says. "Sure, if that's what you think I should do." Blaine says not really thinking, he's just doing what he is told to like a child who can't think for himself. Every since he returned to Ohio Blaine has been living in a fog. Not knowing what to do because he feels empty and lost on the inside. He's too tired and hurt to know what he wants or what to do. He is too tired and lost to fight for and stand up for himself.

Weeks have passed since Kurt last saw Blaine. He has struggled with himself trying to decide what he should do with his life. Rachel tells him to move on and focus on NYADA, New York, and following his dream. The only problem with that suggestion is Kurt's dream always included Blaine. Kurt needs closure and he can't let go of all the bad things that happened between them. The choices that were made that ended his relationship with Blaine. He still loves Blaine and at the least still wants to be friends with Blaine after all Blaine is Kurt's best friend. So if nothing else he needs to find out how Blaine is doing but knows the Anderson's won't let Blaine talk to him so he makes a phone call to Sam. Figuring he must have seen him in school by now. Kurt decides to call Sam when school is over.

Sam is sitting in the choir room looking through music when his phone rings. "Hi Kurt, it's good to hear from you. How is New York?" Sam asks. "New York is good but I'm calling to ask you how Blaine is doing. He doesn't want to talk to me and I haven't heard from him since he came to New York a few weeks ago and I thought you would know since you are in glee club with him." Kurt says. "I haven't seen him Kurt. He hasn't been in school since he went to New York. I tried to call him on his phone but it always goes to voice mail." Sam explains. "His phone was broken during the robbery Sam. I need you to do me a big favor Sam. Please go to his house and find out how he is. He should be back at school by now unless something is wrong. Please Sam I need you to do this and then call me back." Kurt pleads. "Okay Kurt, I'll head over there right now. Besides we need him back in school too because we are already rehearsing for the regional completion next month." Sam says as he ends the call and heads out of school towards his car and then heads to Blaine's house.

Sam pulls into the drive way of this huge house. He stops the car and turns the engine off imagining what it must be like to live in this place. He gets out of his car and walks to the front door and rings the doorbell. Mr. Anderson, a person Sam has never seen before, answers the door and says smugly. "Yes, may I help you?" Sam looks nervously at this stern man. "Yea, I'm Sam Evans and I go to school with Blaine at McKinley and I would like to see him, find out how he is doing and when he is coming back because we need him for the glee clubs regional competition." Sam explains. Mr. Anderson looks at Sam and says firmly. "He's not here Sam. He goes to another school that is out of state now. It's more suited for him and it is where he will complete his senior year. We took him out of McKinley weeks ago. I'll tell him you came by next time we talk." Mr. Anderson says as he shuts the door leaving Sam standing on the porch shocked from the news.

Sam walks back to his car and takes out his phone and calls Kurt. "He's gone Kurt. His Father said he is going to an out of state school more suited for him to complete his senior year. He didn't even say goodbye to us Kurt. That's not cool." Sam tells Kurt. "That doesn't sound like Blaine, but it does sound like his Father though." Kurt tells Sam before thanking him for his help and thinking to himself. "Blaine, I hope you are okay and I hope one day you will call me but I have not given up on finding you. I don't give up that easily and this smells like your Father's work."

Blaine has been at the Ann Arbor Academy for a few weeks now, but he feels like a man lost on a deserted island, all alone and wondering if his life will ever be worth living. But after what he did to Kurt he feels that this is a fitting punishment. He stays by himself mainly, focusing on graduating with honors and trying to forget Kurt. One day though things changed, he went into a study room and saw a piano in the corner. Before studying he went over and sat down on the bench and started to play and then sing. He was heard by the choir teacher who was walking by. He tells Blaine about the Pioneers, which is the school's show choir. He asks Blaine to try out for the Pioneers. He thinks about it for a few days and then he realizes he was only happy when he sang so he finally agrees to try out. Blaine auditions in front of everyone in the group and was quickly added to the Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers. With the addition of Blaine the Pioneers improved a great deal. In fact they had improved so much that the Pioneers surprised the show choir community when they won their regional competition and earned a spot to Nationals. Blaine was thrilled with the results but his heart wasn't totally there. He felt bad about the way he had abandoned The New Directions, his friends, and that is where his heart feels it really belongs, but lately he feels like all he does is let down his friends.

The New Directions are in a tough regional competition. They were very worried that they would lose but they did their best. When the results were announced their hard work and extra practices had paid off. The New Directions were announced the first place winner of the Regional Show Choir Competition and they are headed to Nationals again. Everyone cheers and celebrates for a job well done. The next day Sam decides to start checking out the other competitors at Nationals. He starts reading the show choir blogs and finds all the names of the teams heading to Nationals. He checks You Tube for the team's latest show choir videos. As he's watching a video from one of the show choirs he hears a voice that sounds familiar. He looks closely at his laptop and shouts, "Oh my God!"


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Blaine

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 7 - Finding Blaine

Kurt has been waiting for months now hoping that today would be the day he would hear from Blaine. Ever since Blaine left the hospital without a word Kurt's days have ended in disappointment. Even though Kurt would check on twitter and Facebook daily searching for any knowledge of Blaine his efforts went unrewarded until one day his phone rang. "Hi Sam, how is everything in Lima?" Kurt asks as he sits down on the couch in the loft. "I think I found Blaine, Kurt." Sam said excitedly. "I was looking at some You Tube videos of our competition for Nationals and I saw him, or at least someone who looks and sounds a lot like him. He is singing for the Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers and they are going to Nationals." Sam explains. Kurt quickly opens his computer and finds the video Sam is talking about and watches it. "That's him Sam! That's him. I am pretty sure, but he looks so different. His hair is curly and he's not smiling. He always smiles when he performs. Sam, do you know where this Academy is?" Kurt asks. "It's in Ann Arbor, Michigan according to the information I have about the Academy." Sam answers. "Do you have an address to the Academy? I need to contact him. Nationals are in two weeks in Orlando right?" Kurt inquires anxiously. "That's correct and I am going to make sure I see him when I get to Orlando and give him a piece of my mind." Sam informs Kurt. "Sam, you can't do that. At least not until we find out what is going on with him, remember he is your friend. Give him a chance to explain." Kurt reminds Sam before ending their conversation. Kurt goes into his bedroom and lies down on his bed and watches the video over and over. He ponders what he should do. He'd like to get on a plane and fly to Ann Arbor right now and knock on his dorm door tonight, but he knows he can't do that. He doesn't have the money or time right now because of work and school, so he wonders if he should call him. "No, I need to talk to him face to face." Kurt decides the only answer to this situation is to go to Nationals. "I've got two weeks to get work and school in order and make plans. I can do this. That is the solution." Kurt closes his eyes feeling relieved that he knows where Blaine is and starts thinking about what he is going to say to Blaine when he sees him in just two weeks. He'll finally get the answers and closure that he needs to move forward in his life. Kurt sleeps soundly for the first time in a long time.

The teams competing for Nationals arrive in Orlando on Friday. All teams are required to meet in the auditorium at 3 o'clock for a welcoming reception. At the reception there will be an orientation program that will go over the rules, rehearsing schedule and rooms, and the order of performance drawing. Sam and the New Directions are walking around checking out the place and meeting the other teams. Everyone is so excited and nervous at the same time but Sam keeps an eye open looking around hoping to see the Pioneers but he doesn't see them. At last everyone is called to take their seats so the drawing can begin. When the participant's team name is called a representative will go up to draw a number out of the box. The New Directions name is called and Sam goes up on stage and draws the number 15. Sam waits on stage along with the previous teams that have drawn their number. They continue to call teams when finally Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers are called. Sam looks at the group of kids cheering in the seats, trying to spot Blaine. He notices a guy in a uniform being pushed forward by the others telling him to go to the stage. The kid walking forward has black curly hair. Sam is surprised when he notices that it is Blaine. He walks onto the stage and draws the number 7. Sam watches as Blaine walks to the other side of the stage never looking at him. Blaine stops and stands with the other representatives as the drawing continues always looking straight ahead or with his head down. Sam watches Blaine and notices that he is starting to move off the stage and seems to be exiting to the side. Sam moves quickly towards that side of the stage trying to catch up to Blaine. Sam sees Blaine near a stage door about to open it and go through when he shouts. "Blaine!" Blaine freezes and drops his head so his chin is touching his chest. He slowly turns around and looks at Sam with a blank expression and says. "I need to go." Blaine begins to turn around when Sam replies. "What, you can't give me one minute of your time. You can't even say hello. I haven't heard from you in months. I've been worried about you and wondering if you were alright because you just vanished. You didn't even have the decency to say why you were leaving or at least say goodbye. I was shocked when I went to your house and your Father said you were gone and going to a school somewhere else. I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong because friends don't treat each other like this. So go, because I'd hate to hold you up any longer from doing something that is more important than giving me one minute of your time." Sam turns and is walk away when he hears, "Sam." Sam stops. "I'm sorry I let you and The New Directions down." Sam turns around to look at Blaine. "But you guys are better off without me because I'll only end up hurting you or disappointing you and then I'll be left alone. That's how it works in my life." Blaine explains with moist eyes, turns, and leaves. Sam wants to follow him through the door but members of The New Directions start calling him from the stage and stops.

Kurt checks into his hotel, takes his luggage to his room, and sets it down on his bed. He quickly calls Sam to let him know he is on Orlando. Sam tells him about finding and meeting Blaine and what he said. Sam informs Kurt that Blaine and the Pioneers will be performing at 10:00 and The New Directions will be performing at 1:00. Sam ends the phone call so he can go through one more rehearsal before tomorrow's performance. Kurt decides to go get something to eat so he heads out into the city of Orlando. He starts walking through the city looking for an inviting place to grab a bite. He sees a quaint little café and decides since it is such a nice spring evening to take it to go. He had passed a beautiful park so he'd return there and have his own little picnic. When he got to the park he heard music coming from the center of the park. Apparently it was Music at the Park Night and people and bands were playing all types of music while couples and kids were dancing in front of the open stage. Kurt sat down on the grass under a tree and watched and listened happily as he ate his food. He was looking around the park when he noticed a group of teenage boys laughing under a tree across the way. He wondered if they were here for Nationals. They remind him of last year when he would hang out with The New Directions and they would laugh at the silliest of things. Life was so much easier and fun then. He did notice one of the kids though was sitting off to the side looking at the ground. He didn't really seem to joke around like the others. Kurt watches him from afar for awhile before he notices the kid has a head full of black curly hair. "Could it be him," he thought instantly. "No, what are the odds." Kurt kept watching this person and his stomach started getting a nervous feeling. "This is crazy," Kurt thought. So he picks up his trash to through away before he heads back to the hotel. He starts to leave the park and then he suddenly stops and turns to look at the kid one more time. "I could get a little closer," he thought and does. Pretending to be walking in the park he keeps an eye on the boy. When boy looks up and says something to one of the other kids Kurt notices those triangular eyebrows. "This doesn't happen in the real world," Kurt thought as he slowly walks closer to the boy feeling like he is being pulled by a magnet to him. "Geez Kurt, gather some courage up and just go walk up to him." Kurt's inner voice chides him as he keeps moving closer. The boy's head was down and he didn't notice the stranger getting closer but one of the other kids did. "Is there something we can do for you?" The boy asks as he stands up. The other boy raises his head and looks at the person that is only five feet in front of him. Kurt asks, "Blaine?"


	8. Chapter 8 Facing the Past

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 8 – Facing the Past

Blaine is frozen as he sits on the grass under a tree staring at a man who just called him by name. "Blaine," the man says again walking a little closer. A startled Blaine quickly gets up and walks backwards until he hits the tree trunk. The other kids move to stand in between the two as one kid says. "Mister, you'd better leave. We don't want any trouble." Kurt tries to explain. "No, you don't understand, I'm a friend of Blaine's. I came all the way from New York to talk to him. Blaine, say something. Tell them you know me." Kurt begs Blaine. "Let's go guys. Come on Blaine we need to rehearse before we call it a night." The leader of the group says as the boys start picking up their things and pulling Blaine with them. They start walking out of the park when Kurt begs one last time. "Blaine, I need to talk to you. I've wanted to talk to you since you were in the hospital. I waited and waited but they wouldn't let me see you." Blaine looks back at Kurt but keeps walking.

Kurt opens the door to his hotel room and plops down on the bed. His head is spinning as recalls the evening's events. He saw Blaine, he couldn't believe it, but unfortunately Blaine wouldn't talk to him. Kurt stared at the ceiling wondering what to do now. He had flown all the way from New York to talk to Blaine. He thought, "I can't just go back. I came here to talk to Blaine and I am not giving up. Blaine may not want to talk to me but I am going to talk to him whether he likes it or not. A Hummel doesn't give up." Kurt decides he will write Blaine a letter, that he will hand deliver to Blaine tomorrow. "If Blaine reads the letter then maybe he will finally sit down and talk to me. If he doesn't read it I figure I will at least have some type of closure and I can move on with my life because I will know I tried to fix things." Kurt thought to himself as he found some paper and a pen and began to write.

Blaine,

I have tried since the moment I found out you had been injured and were in the hospital in serious condition to get in contact with you. I apologized to you in your hospital room but you probably didn't hear me because you were unconscious. I need to tell you the following …

After writing the letter Kurt read it three times making sure he included everything he wanted to say to Blaine. He folded the letter and put it inside an envelope. On the outside he wrote Blaine. He kissed Blaine's name before setting it down on the table. Kurt got into bed and went to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a very stressful day, the day that would decide his future.

The Pioneers finished their last rehearsal and Blaine had gone up to his room to think about seeing Kurt. Something Kurt said has been bothering him all evening. "I have wanted to talk to you since you were in the hospital. I waited and waited but they wouldn't let me see you." Blaine's brain has been spinning in circles trying to decide what these statements mean. Blaine wondered. "Did Kurt really want to talk to me? Who wouldn't let Kurt see me? My Dad told me that Kurt wanted to leave things as they were. I asked my Dad to talk to Kurt for me. He knew I wanted to see Kurt, I needed to see Kurt. My Mom knew I wanted to talk to Kurt. My Mom and Dad wouldn't lie to me, would they? Kurt wouldn't lie to me either, besides he is here and said he wants to talk to me. Sam said he came to my house but my Dad never told me that. Dad kept telling me that the New Directions weren't my friends and I should leave and go to another school. Dad told me to trust him. He told me that he and Mom loved me and would take care of me. Have they been lying to me about everything? Is that why I couldn't get a new phone? They didn't want people to talk to me or me to call them. My parents wouldn't do that. What kind of parents would isolate their child from his friends? They've accepted who I am and my friends. At least they said they did. Did they really though?" Blaine can't think about his parents like this anymore because he knows if it is true his world would shatter into a million pieces and everything that he believes would be a lie. He stands up and starts to walk around the room trying to calm his emotions. "I need to find out the truth."

A few minutes later Blaine lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes. He tries to get some sleep but his brain won't shut off and the memories of that night in New York start rushing back. He remembers telling Kurt the truth and Kurt telling him to leave. He remembers roses being tossed in his face and walking into a small food store where he felt scared, hurt, and in a lot of pain. Those are the memories he wants to forget but then he remembers something that startles him. It's a foggy memory but he remembers being in a state sleep but wanting to wake up because he hears a voice. It's his Mom's voice telling him to wake up because my friends were coming to see me. I then hear the most beautiful voice float through my head. It's Kurt's voice and he's telling me he's sorry and begging me to wake up so we could talk. He sounds so sad and says it's his fault. Then I feel him touch my hand and I feel at home. I try so hard to wake up because I want to talk to Kurt so much. I want to tell him I'll be okay and not to be sad. I try to open my eyes but they are so heavy and my head hurt so badly. Then I hear someone shout. It's my Dad. He's yelling at Kurt and telling him to get out. "No!" I'm screaming so loud my head is about to explode but no one hears me. "Don't go Kurt, I'm here. Don't leave me Kurt." Finally, I force my eyes to open, but only by a sliver and I see Kurt walk out of the room before the weight of my eyes forces them closed again.

Blaine sits up quickly, breathing deeply, with tears in his eyes. The reality of the truth is hitting Blaine like a brick wall. His parents did keep Kurt away from him. He looks at his watch and sees that it is 6:00 am. He decides to get up and shower because he wants to be ready to go to the auditorium for the Pioneers performance after the phone call he knows he needs to make. An hour later Blaine is dressed, his hair combed and he is ready to go when it's time to leave. He looks at the hotel phone on the night stand and walks over to the bed and sits down. He dials a number he has known for years. It starts to ring and he anxiously waits for the phone to be answered.

"Mom, I have a question I need to ask you and I want you to be honest with me because I need to know the truth." Blaine tells his Mom. "Blaine, you are making me worry. What is going on?" She asks. "Mom, did Kurt come to see me at the hospital when I was in New York?" Blaine firmly asks. "Blaine, what are you talking about? I don't remember seeing Kurt. When do you go on stage?" She asks trying to change the subject. "Mom, answer my question." Blaine shouts at his Mother. "Did you know that Kurt came to the hospital to see me when I was hurt? Did you and Dad keep Kurt from seeing me even though you knew I needed to see him, and before you answer you might like to know that I have remembered some things that happened at the hospital?" Blaine says strongly. "Blaine, we only did what we thought was best for you. We needed to get you away from that life style. We are afraid it is going to kill you. We lov…" Blaine slams the phone down not wanting to hear any more. He doesn't need to hear any more because his world has just been shattered into a million pieces that he knows can never be put back together. He simply puts his head in his hands and cries.


	9. Chapter 9 Nationals

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 9 – Nationals

Kurt picks up his letter to Blaine and puts it in his shirt pocket before walking out of his hotel room heading towards the theater for the Nationals competition. He didn't want to interrupt Blaine's preparation for his performance so he decides he would wait until after he performs to talk to Blaine or at least hopefully give him the letter. He walks into auditorium to find his seat in the audience. He notices The New Directions walking to their seats. Sam sees Kurt and walks over to him. Kurt tells him about seeing Blaine last night. Sam tells Kurt he is going to try to talk to Blaine today too. The competition is about to start so Kurt wishes him good luck as Sam returns back to his seat.

Two teams have performed already and did fine but now it was time for the Pioneers. Kurt is getting excited as he waits because he loves watching Blaine perform. Kurt has always believed that Blaine was born to sing on a stage. The lights dim and the curtains are raised as the Master of Ceremonies says, "From Ann Arbor, Michigan let's welcome the Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers." The music starts and voices are heard from off stage in perfect harmony and then the Pioneers appear. Blaine moves to the front and starts singing his part and you feel Blaine draw the audience in and then everyone is totally focused on Blaine. His voice and dancing is flawless. He ends the song by holding a note so long that the people were on their feet cheering long before he finished. The next song was a duet with Blaine and another singer named Jason. They sounded great together and Kurt watched Blaine closely noticing how into the song he was. The team's final song included a lot of choreography and the Pioneers had the audience totally in the palm of their hands. The audience was standing and cheering for them half way through the song and by the time they finished the crowd was in a frenzy. The Pioneers had blown the roof off the place and it is going to be very hard for any other team to beat them. Kurt watches the Pioneers celebrate on stage but he notices Blaine. He's congratulating his teammates but something is off. Blaine doesn't seem right. His smile isn't that big bright wide kind that Kurt loves so much.

Kurt watches the Pioneers leave the stage so he decides it's time to go and find Blaine and congratulate him and his teammates on a fantastic performance. Then hopefully Blaine will be willing to talk to me Kurt thinks. He walks down the hall by the stage and sees some of the Pioneers coming out of a room. He puts his head down and pretends to look at his watch, letting them pass by, hoping they won't recognize him. Kurt walks toward the room and he hears single notes being played on a piano. He looks inside the room and sees Blaine sitting on the piano bench staring at the keys he's plunking. Blaine doesn't notice Kurt entering the room. Kurt just sits down next to him on the bench and says, "A penny for your thoughts." Blaine stops playing and looks at Kurt. He closes his eyes and lowers his head and starts plunking the keys again. "You shouldn't be here Kurt. This area is for participants only." Blaine says. "Well, I am a former participant so that should count." Kurt answers getting Blaine to chuckle. "Blaine, I need to tell you something but I can see by looking at you that now is not the time because you are hurting for some reason and I don't want to add to it. Why don't you let me help you? I am still a pretty good listener if you want to share." Kurt reminds Blaine as he gently rubs his back with his left hand. Blaine lowers his head and takes a deep breath before he finally says. "Kurt, you will always be the love of my life and the time we spent together laughing, singing, and loving each other will always be the best part of my life, but for some reason Kurt I always hurt and disappoint the people I love and then those same people hurt and disappoint me and I always end up alone. Last night I finally remembered you. I remembered you talking to me in the hospital holding my hand saying you were sorry and everything was your fault and we needed to talk, before my Father told you to get out. Kurt, I have come to realize that the world doesn't want us to be together or won't let us be together. I tried to stand up and fight against the world Kurt, I really did but I can't do it anymore. I don't have the strength to fight because I am too broken and damaged. So I am going to ask you to do me one last favor Kurt. Please leave now without saying a word so I can keep all those wonderful, beautiful, and precious memories of us together, happy and in love, safe in my heart because that is all I have left." Kurt's eyes are filling with tears as he slowly reaches into his pocket and takes out the envelope that contains Kurt's letter to Blaine. Kurt takes Blaine's right hand and opens it gently turning it so his palm is facing up. The touch of Kurt's hand on his hand reminds Blaine how soft, warm and wonderful Kurt's touch is. It feels like home. Kurt slowly places the envelope in Blaine's hand then wraps Blaine's fingers around the letter tightly making sure Blaine never loses Kurt's last words to him. Kurt holds Blaine's hand with both of his tightly for a few seconds. Kurt leans over and gently kisses Blaine on his cheek as he whispers, "I will always love you Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt stands and runs out of the room and down the hall. Blaine listens to Kurt's loud sobs. Each snob he hears is like a knife stabbing into his heart until they finally fade away. Blaine lays his head down on the piano and thinks, "Like always I hurt the one I love."

Blaine finally gets control of his emotions and wipes the tears that have been falling down his face. With his hand left hand he wipes the tears that had fallen on the piano. He opens his right hand and lays the envelope on the top of the piano as he smoothes out the scrunched up envelope. He rubs his name that has been written by Kurt, the boy he will always love. He turns and walks out of the room.

Blaine walks into the auditorium to find the other Pioneers. He sits and watches the rest of the competition. Blaine is there in body but his mind is elsewhere as he thinks of a person with blue eyes, brown hair and fashionable clothes, until the Master of Ceremonies takes over and introduces the New Directions from Lima, Ohio. Blaine watches his former teammates and friends. They are hitting every note and not missing a step as Sam leads the team and Artie voice sounds great. They are perfect and the audience is going crazy for them. Blaine had felt bad about leaving the New Directions empty handed and short on members but after seeing them perform he didn't feel so bad because they were wonderful. They didn't need him after all. While waiting for the next show choir Blaine kept thinking about Kurt and wondering if Kurt was alright. He starts wondering about what Kurt had wanted to tell him, what was in the envelope. Blaine was scared to find out but his curiosity was getting the best of him. Blaine got up and left the auditorium before the next group was announced. He walks quickly back to the room he was in earlier and runs to the piano to retrieve the envelope he had left there. Then Blaine panics. "It's gone!" Blaine shouts. He looks on top of the piano and doesn't see the envelope, it was gone. He looks on the floor, in the piano, everywhere in the room, but it is gone. "You are an idiot Blaine Devon Anderson! You deserve every bad thing that happens to you. You didn't deserve to have a boyfriend like Kurt." Blaine says to himself as he sits back down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

"Blaine?" The boy on the piano bench looks up at the person who called his name. "Man, you look like a guy who is lost and needs a friend. Come with me Blaine, let me be your friend." He says as he extends his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine is hesitant and thinks about it before he finally takes a chance and grabs the boy's hand. They walk outside and sit down on the grass under a tree and Sam hugs Blaine as Blaine begins to cry. Sam holds Blaine and rubs his back until Blaine starts to pull away. Talk to me Blaine. You have to stop running from your troubles. It isn't helping you solve your problems so talk to me, let me help, let me be your friend. I am your friend Blaine and I am right here and I want to help you, no strings attached. Let me help you Blaine." Blaine looks at Sam deciding what to do and finally says. "I am so messed up Sam I don't know which way is up. Everything I believed to be true is false. I believed that my parents accepted me and loved me for who I am, but they don't. They lied to me. They keep trying to change me and run my life. Do you know how much it hurts when your parents who are suppose to love you no matter what, don't. They told me to trust them that they would take care of me but instead they lied to me. I told them that I needed to see Kurt, that I needed to talk to him, and they told Kurt I didn't want to see him and not to come around because they thought I'd stop being gay if Kurt wasn't in my life. I was going to go back to McKinley but they told me that you and the New Directions were not my friends and I should go to another school to start over so I did. Then I find out that you did come to my house but my father never bothered to tell me that. So I see you here and I treat you like dirt. Kurt finds me and wants to talk to me and I refuse. He finds me again today, but instead of talking I tell him to leave. Before he leaves he gives me an envelope with my name on it and like the fool I am, I purposely leave it on the piano. I decide later I need to see what is inside the envelope, see what Kurt wanted me to see so I go back to where I left it and it's gone. I am such a fool Sam. I need to leave." Blaine shakes his head and starts to get up. "Hey, hey, hey where are you going?" Sam asks and Blaine sits back down. "You're right Blaine, your life is messed up big time, but this is your lucky day because I am here and I am going to help you get your life back on track. First, I'm going to solve the envelope mystery." Sam puts his hand in his back pocket and pulls out an envelope and shows it to Blaine. "Is this what you are looking for? I went into that rehearsal room looking for you and I saw the envelope with your name on it lying on the piano so I figured when I found you I would give it to you." Sam hands to envelope to Blaine who takes it and hold it tightly. "Listen Blaine, I am going to check on how the competition is going and then I will be back. Promise me you will not go anywhere because I saw your performance and I am pretty sure you will need to be on the stage for the award presentation. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam says as he stands and brushes the grass off his pants. Blaine replies, "I'll be here, I promise Sam." Sam walks inside the building and is out of sight of Blaine's view before he stops. He turns so he can see Blaine. He wanted to give Blaine some space so he could see what is contained inside the envelope. Blaine carefully unseals the envelope and takes out the folded up pieces of paper. It's a letter that Blaine flattens out gently before he takes a deep breath and begins to read.


	10. Chapter 10 The Letter

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 10 – The Letter

Blaine reads the letter.

Blaine,

I have tried since the moment I found out you had been injured and were in the hospital in serious condition to get in contact with you. I apologized to you in your hospital room but you probably didn't hear me because you were unconscious. I need to tell you the following things.

The first and most important thing I want to tell you Blaine is I love you. I love you with all my heart and I always will. I am so sorry for what I did and said to you that night. It dawned on me when you were in the hospital and I didn't know whether or not you were going to live, that if you died the last words you would have heard from me were mean and hateful. Your last memory of me would have been me acting like a spoiled brat and hurting you by throwing roses at your face. No matter what happens between us, I wouldn't want that incident to be your last memory of me.

I am very sorry you were hurt that night Blaine. Rachel and Finn were right and I never should have kicked you out of the loft. Sending you out onto the streets of New York in the early morning hours is shameful on my part and never should have happened. If you had died from my actions Blaine I would have never forgiven myself and I would have had to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. The guilt I feel now, knowing you were hurt is bad enough. I can only blame my stupidity on the pain I was in from finding out you cheated on me and my heart being broken into pieces. I wanted you to hurt as bad as I did I am ashamed to say. I was also completely exhausted and not thinking straight. I was making decisions and saying things based on my emotions and not logical thinking. I wasn't really capable of making rational choices and decisions at the time. I am very sorry that you ended up paying the price for my poor decisions and behavior.

Blaine, I am very sorry that I threw the roses you gave me at you and scratching your beautiful face. I saw the deep scratches the thorns made when I was looking at your face as you were lying in your hospital bed. I have never been more ashamed of my actions. No matter what you did you didn't deserve that.

I came to Orlando because I finally found out where you were. I came here to talk to you Blaine because I need some form of closure so I can move on. I should have asked you this question the night of the fight instead of running, but I wasn't thinking straight. Before I can move on I need to know what happened to us and why you cheated on me. I need to know so I can move forward and start living my life without you. According to your Father you don't want anything to do with me and since you haven't tried to contact me and you won't talk to me I can only assume that your Father is telling the truth.

Blaine, during this time that we have been apart and not talking to each other I had time to think about you, about me, and about us. I remember you telling me in Ms. Pillsbury's office that you were afraid that I would go to New York make new friends, find a new life, and I would forget about you. I promised you I'd never do that because I love you, but that is exactly what happened isn't it. I just didn't see it until now. During this time apart I have come to realize that I didn't know what you were doing in school or what was happening in your life. I thought about the times we talked or Skyped. I remember talking to you about my job, my projects, sharing my experiences about living in New York but I never took the time to ask you about your life. I didn't remember me listening to you telling me about your senior year and what was happening in your life. I did remember ignoring your calls because I was busy doing something I thought was more important than talking to you. So I guess I answered my own question on why you cheated on me. I now understand what you meant when you said I wasn't there. I couldn't be there physically, but know I see I wasn't there emotionally either and that is unforgivable on my part.

Sometimes I wish you had never told me about your infidelity and we would still be together, but then I remember that we have always tried to be honest with each other no matter what. We can't lie or hide secrets from each other because we know each other too well. We built our relationship based on trust, respect , and honesty. So, if I am honest with you and myself then I have to take part of the blame for this mess we are in. I was selfish because I thought my life was more important than yours. I made our relationship a one sided relationship because I didn't listen to you and for that I am truly sorry.

Unfortunately, I have learned the hard way that I am not perfect. That's a shocker Ha Ha. Blaine, I make mistakes and people make mistakes. I've even learned that a perfect person like you can make a mistake. I learned that life is too short and could be over in a blink of an eye. I need to learn to forgive the people I love and to not hold grudges against them when they make a mistake just like I hope the people who love me can forgive me and give me a second chance when I make a mistake.

Finally, the main reason I want to talk to you Blaine is to tell you that I love you and I always will. You are and will always be my best friend Blaine, the person who saved me when I was struggling. You are the person who I would place my life in your hands to protect. You are the person I want to share the rest of my life's journey with whether as husbands or best friends. These last few months have been miserable for me and I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you in it in some form, but I will if I must. I know one letter cannot solve all our problems or issues but I would love the opportunity to sit down and discuss them with you and see what we can do together to get our lives back on track.

Love you always and forever,

Kurt

P.S. Here is my number in case you want to talk. 718-555-1234

Blaine holds the letter to his heart as tears fall down his face. "He loves me, he still loves me." Blaine says out loud. "I need to find Kurt. I need to tell him I love him too." Blaine says as he stands up and starts looking around trying to figure out what to do next. Kurt has left and Blaine doesn't know where he went. Blaine sees Sam heading towards him and Blaine runs to Sam. "He loves me Sam! He still loves me. I need to find Kurt. Do you know where he is staying Sam?" Blaine asks. "Blaine, a Pioneer yells. "Come on we are needed on stage right now. They are handing out the awards." Sam looks at Blaine when he hears. "Sam, where have you been? The New Directions were called to the stage, come on." Tina yells. Both Blaine and Sam run on to the auditorium stage and stand with their respective teams. The Master of Ceremonies introduces the final three teams. "Please welcome From Lima, Ohio the New Directions. From Ann Arbor, Michigan please welcome the Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers and from Denver, Colorado the Rocky Mountain High Chorus. First, we are going to announce the Break Out Performer. This award goes to the person who the judges thought gave the best performance. This year's winner is Blaine Anderson from the Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers." The audience is standing on their feet cheering loudly as Blaine accepts the trophy proudly. He shakes the Judges hands and thanks them before he waves to the crowd. He takes a look at the New Directions who are applauding. Sam gives him a big smile along with his thumbs up. Blaine returns to his teammates who pat him on the back congratulating him on the award. The Master of Ceremonies continues. "These teams are all winners and did a fantastic job. I am happy to announce the following, in third place the Rocky Mountain High Chorus." A young lady comes to the front to receive their trophy. "This was a very hard decision to make because this was the closest competition in Nationals history. In second place the Ann Arbor Academy Pioneers and the first place show choir is the New Directions from Lima, Ohio." Blaine and Sam both walk to the Judges to receive their trophies. They hug each other before they accept their trophies. Both teams celebrate their success as the confetti falls all over the teams. After giving the trophy to his teammates Blaine walks over to Sam and pulls him aside. "Sam, I need your help. Do you know where Kurt is staying? I need to find him. I need to talk to him." Blaine says. "He was staying at our hotel." Sam says as he looks at his watch. "What do you mean was?" Blaine asks. "He told me he was flying back to New York this evening so he has probably checked out of his room. Listen, I'll call the hotel and see if he has checked out." Sam says as he takes out his phone and calls while Blaine is thinking about what to do next if he has checked out. Sam ends the call and says. "Sorry Blaine, he has already checked out and the cleaning lady just turned in his cell phone." Blaine puts his head in his hands and says. "I'm not giving up. Do you know what airlines he was flying on or the time he was flying out?" Sam shakes his head. "I never asked and he never said. Hey, I got an idea. I'm going to call the airport and have him paged. I'll tell him he forgot his phone and we'll bring it to him so he'll tell us what flight he's on." Sam says excitedly. "Wait a second Sam. Don't tell him that I want to talk to him. Tell him you will bring his phone. I want to make sure he's not mad at me before I talk to him because I told him to leave. Besides I need to do something first before I see him. So go ahead and call him just don't mention me." Blaine says.

Sam is waiting for Kurt to be paged. "Hello?" Sam hears in his ear. "Kurt, this is Sam. The reason I am calling is you left your phone in your room when you checked out. I got back to the hotel and asked if you had checked out yet and they said you had but that you left your phone. I'll bring it to the airport if you tell me what airlines you are on and your Flight number." Sam says. "I can't believe I did that. I've had other things on my mind today and hadn't noticed I had forgotten my phone. The only problem Sam is my flight leaves in 45 minutes and I don't think you can get here before I take off. Why don't you just go ahead and Fed Ex it overnight to me instead. I won't need it until tomorrow anyway. I'll tell Dad pay you back." Kurt suggests. "Umm okay Kurt, just a second so I can write down your information." Sam says as he covers up the phone with his hand and explains to Blaine the situation. "Find out the airlines and flight number and I will go and try to get there before he leaves. I can make it from here." Blaine whispers and Sam shakes his head knowing what he is going to do. "Okay Kurt, I got a piece of paper and a pencil. Oh, by the way what airlines are you taking? We flew down on American." Sam mentions. "I'm flying out on Southwest." Kurt says as in the background they announce loading for Flight 215. "Is that your Flight they just called Kurt?" Sam asks worried that Blaine won't have enough time. "No, my Flight number is 545." Kurt says. "Oh, just a minute Kurt I dropped my pencil." Sam says as he writes down the information and hands it to Blaine who starts running to the exit to get a cab. "So Kurt, what is the address you want your phone sent to? Oh by the way we won Nationals." Sam said proudly.


	11. Chapter 11 Finally Talking

The Consequences of Your Choices

Chapter 11 – Finally Talking

Blaine finally gets a taxi to stop and pick him up. He tells the driver he needs to get to the Orlando International Airport like yesterday because he needs to see someone before they take off in a few minutes. The driver speeds down the highway breaking the law as he races past slower cars trying to get to the airport in record time. Blaine keeps looking at his watch hoping he will get to Kurt before he gets on his plane. Blaine can see the terminal as the driver turns to enter the Orlando International Airport property. The traffic is getting heavier, it seems like everyone in the city of Orlando wants to get to the terminal right now. The driver says to Blaine, "She must be a pretty special girl for you to be rushing to get to the airport before she leaves." Blaine smiles and says. "He is very special." Suddenly Blaine is sliding into the back of the front seat. "Hey, what are you doing? Why are you stopping?" Blaine shouts. "That will be 20 bucks and get out! I can't believe it. I could have lost my driver's license or even killed myself helping you. I don't approve of your lifestyle kid and I cannot in good conscience help you. I will not take you an inch closer. Now get out!" The driver yells. Blaine pays the driver as quickly as possible then gets out of the taxi. He barely gets the door shut before the driver takes off squealing his tires and sending dirt into the air. Blaine looks at the terminal in the distance and starts running towards it praying to God that Kurt's flight is running late. Blaine isn't wearing shoes made for running so he ends up stopping and taking them off and caring them in his hands as he continues to run.

He finally gets to the terminal and finds the Southwest counter. He looks at the Southwest departure screens and is searching for Flight 545 to New York. He's staring at the screen but it's not there. "It's not there!" Blaine shouts to himself. "I missed him. I missed Kurt. I'm too late." He laments as he stands there staring at the screen hoping he was wrong until he give ups. He lowers his head and slowly walks over to a group of blue plastic chairs and sits down as he's trying to hold back the tears that have filled his eyes. He's still breathing heavily from the run as he tries to catch his breath. He wipes his face with his hands clearing his eyes. He bends over and puts his shoes back on when he sits back he hears an older man asks. "Are you alright? You look upset. Would you like some water? You probably need this more than I do." The man says and hands Blaine a bottle of cold water. "Thanks," Blaine says as he unscrews the cap and drinks it down. "Is there anything I can do for you?" The man asks. "Can you turn back the clock 30 minutes so I wouldn't miss seeing my best friend before he flew back to New York?" Blaine says sadly. "That's strange you should say that because I was just in the bathroom and this guy was saying he had missed his flight to New York because he thought his best friend was coming but apparently had not." Blaine's eyes get wide as he looks at the man and asks excitedly. "What did he look like? The man thinks and then he says as he points. "He looks like that guy standing in line at the Southwest ticket counter." Blaine looks to where the man is pointing. He looks at the line and sees the back of a young man with styled brown hair wearing a Marc Jacobs shirt and tight pants that show off a fantastic butt. "Could it be Kurt?" Blaine wonders. The man watches as Blaine gets up and runs towards the man in line. Blaine slowly walks up to the man and taps him on his shoulder. The man slowly turns around and smiles widely as he sees Blaine smiling at him. A second later they are in each other's arms never letting go as the man watching from a distance smiles and heads on his way.

Blaine lifts Kurt off the ground holding him tightly. Once Blaine sets Kurt down he grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him out of the line. Blaine looks around the terminal and finds a secluded corner in a waiting area. He pulls Kurt towards the secluded area and motions for him to sit down. They sit down facing each other taking each other's hands. "Kurt, I don't know why you are still here but I am so glad that you are and not 30,000 feet in the sky. I feel like I'm in a dream and I am going to wake up any moment and then you will be gone, so I'm not letting you go. I can't let you go until I talk to you and tell you what happened. I don't want to talk here in an airport with people coming and going, so will you come back with me to my hotel room so we can talk and not be interrupted?" Blaine asks as he rubs Kurt's hands. "Yes, I will. As long as we stop and get something to eat because I'm starving." Kurt says as his stomach grumbles. They stand up and happily head out of the terminal to hale down a taxi hand in hand.

On the ride back to Blaine's hotel Blaine asks. "Kurt, why didn't you get on your plane?" Kurt chuckles slyly as he answers. "This may sound weird, but I was hoping you would come and stop me, like in a romantic comedy. After talking to Sam on the phone and him asking me about what airline I was on and the fight number, I just got this funny feeling telling me not to get on. So when they announced the final boarding call for my flight for the last time I couldn't get on. I believe in you. I believed you were coming. Then you didn't show up and the plane had taken off so I decided to go book another flight. That's what I was doing when you tapped me on my shoulder and whisked me away, which I am very glad you did." Blaine kisses Kurt's hand and says with a smile. "So am I Kurt, so am I. Hey, there's a sandwich shop next to the hotel. How about we get some food and drinks and take it up to my room. I really need to talk to you and explain some things that happened that you don't know about. We also need to find out where we stand and where we are going in the future. I think this conversation has been put off long enough don't you." Kurt shakes his head in agreement and says. "I agree." The taxi pulls up in front of the hotel. Kurt gets his luggage from the trunk while Blaine pays the driver. After ordering their sandwiches and drinks they head up to Blaine's room.

In the hotel room there was a message for Blaine from his roommate saying the gang was out celebrating with the New Directions and they would be back around midnight. "Oh, congratulations on your second place finish at Nationals and on your Break Out Performer award. I saw your performance and you guys were fantastic. "You were there." Blaine says to Kurt who looks like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What?" Kurt asks quizzically. "You were at the awards ceremony or you wouldn't have known I won the award. Sam didn't tell you so that can only mean you didn't leave until after the awards ceremony." Kurt blurts out. "Alright, you got me. I wanted to see who won and I needed to see you one more time." Blaine holds his arms open and Kurt walks into his arms and holds Blaine tightly. "Let's sit down and start this talk." They both sit down on the bed crossed legs facing each other with their food nearby.

"Kurt, I am going to ask you to let me speak first so I can reply to your letter." Kurt agrees so Blaine begins. "I read the letter you wrote to me Kurt and it made me cry. I love you too Kurt. I love you with all my heart. I don't blame you and never will blame you for what happened to me that night Kurt. You had every right to send me away after what I did. I chose to leave because it hurt too much to hear you in so much pain knowing I caused it. After I left the loft my plan was to get something to drink and then head to the airport and wait there until I got a flight back to Ohio. Like an idiot though, I decided to try to stop this robbery that I walked in on and I paid the price. Kurt, don't you ever blame yourself for what happened to me, do you understand?" Blaine tells Kurt who shakes his head in agreement as he whispers, "Okay." Blaine takes a deep breath and continues. "You don't think I heard you talk to me in the hospital but I did. Unfortunately, I didn't remember it until the other night. I remember you being in my hospital room holding my hand and talking to me. You were blaming yourself for my choices. I was trying so hard to open my eyes but they were so heavy I couldn't. I remembered my Dad yelling at you to get out. I was yelling no inside my head, but no one heard me. I wish I would have remembered months ago because things would have been so different. I remembered finally being able to open my eyes a sliver and I saw you leaving the room with Rachel and Finn before they closed again. Kurt it hurts me to tell you this." Blaine looks at their hands and rubs Kurt's hand gently while he gathers his courage to continue. "The next time I woke up I asked, really begged my Father to find you and tell you that I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you. I wanted you to know that I was going to be fine and not to worry. I didn't want you to blame yourself. He promised me he would find you and tell you. A little while later he came back and told me he had talked to you. He told me that you said you were fine with the way things are and you didn't want to see me or get back together. My Father lied to me Kurt and I believed him. He asked me to trust him and my Mom. He said they would take care of me and they would make things better. So I let them take control of my life. I thought they would do what is best for me because they're my parents who love me unconditionally, right. Instead they made decisions based on what they wanted me to do and be not taking into consideration what I would want. They misled me and I am so sorry Kurt. I am sorry I didn't have faith in you." Blaine says with tears in his eyes. "Apparently, my parents have not accepted my sexual orientation. They are still trying to change me. Why can't they accept me for the person I am?" Blaine says as he wipes his eyes. Kurt leans over and wraps his arms around Blaine saying. "I'm sorry Blaine. I wished they did accept you as who you are, but they can't seem to accept people like you and me as normal. If it helps any I accept and I love you just the way you are. I can't blame you for your parent's actions Blaine and I never will."

After a few minutes Blaine sits up and Kurt takes his hands in his as he says. "We do need to talk about what happened to us though. During the past few months I have had time to calm down and think about what happened between us. I need you though, to tell me why you cheated on me. I think I know but I need you to tell me." Blaine closed his eyes and was in deep thought before he said. "Kurt, I made a huge mistake. I messed us up because I felt all alone. This is going to sound like you are responsible for this but you're not. I was the one who was unfaithful. After you went to New York I missed you a lot. McKinley was different without you there. The New Directions were really your friends and I felt alone. I know we talked and skyped a lot and it helped for awhile. Then all our conversations were you talking about New York, NYADA, and and I felt that I wasn't part of your life anymore and my life was nothing compared to yours. Sometimes you wouldn't even pick up when I called you. You didn't seem interested about what was going on in my life. So one day this guy friended me on Facebook. He asked me to come over to his place and I went. He wanted to know about me and he made me feel like I was important to him. I let my guard down because I felt alone and I screwed up. As soon as I did, I knew it was wrong and it didn't feel right and I knew I had to tell you what happened. That's why I came to New York earlier than planned and the rest you know. I should have talked to you Kurt. I should have told how I felt and made you listen but I didn't and instead I caused all these consequences because of the choices I made." Blaine stood up and started walking around the room as his nerves were getting the best of him. "Blaine, these past few months have given me time to think about us and what happened. Blaine, I never realized that I made you feel unimportant. You are the most important person in my life. Unfortunately, I focused on NYADA, New York and my new life. I took you and us for granted. I forgot you have to work on a relationship and take care of it along with the other person. I became selfish and for that I am sorry. I see now that I need to accept part of the blame for the situation we are now facing because of my choices too. I agree with you that I wish we had talked about this earlier, but I am not sure we were old enough to see what was going on without blaming each other and finding fault. The truth of the matter Blaine is we still love each other very much and I want to work with you to get our relationship back on track if that is what you want to do." Blaine looks at Kurt and says. "I do love you Kurt. I love you with all my heart and I promise I will never be unfaithful to you again. I have been miserable since I messed things up and I want you back so much. I want to rebuild our relationship and watch it grow strong. I want us to have that future we dreamed about in New York together. Will you take a chance on me? Will you take a chance on us again Kurt?" Kurt looks at Blaine and says. "Yes!" In a second he has Blaine in his arms and a forever love in his heart.


End file.
